Sherry's Baby Shower
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai keeps a secret from everybody at Sherry's baby shower then a certain dead beat dad he finds out that Sherry is not the only one expecting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at Sherry's baby shower right after Lorelai goes to the bathroom Chris shows up.

"Christopher!" Sherry screams excitedly

"Here's my Christopher everybody!" Sherry says

"Hi!" all Sherry's girlfriend's say

"Hey Everybody!" he says happily rubbing Sherry's back and kisses her

"you okay?" he wonders

"yeah you want something to drink or some punch or something?" she wonders

"I think I'm good for now." he tells her then sees Rory and goes over to her

"hey Sweetie." he says kissing her cheek

"hey dad." Rory says

"it's good to see you kido I'm glad you were able to come is your Mom here?" he wonders

Sherry comes over "oh yeah I think she just went to the bathroom." Sherry's tells him

"oh, okay." Chris says

"but you might want to go and check on her." she tells him

"okay I will go and do that." he tells them

"no you don't have to I'm sure she's fine." Rory tells him

"I'm gonna go and check anyways." he says going over to the bathroom door and knocks on it

"Lore you in there?" he wonders

Lorelai gasps and panicks nervously rubbing her stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"uh,um one minute." she says fixing up the bathroom a little and looking at herself in the mirror before unlocking and opening the door.

"hey Lore." he says just casually

"hey Chris." she says

"you okay?" he asks concerned

"yeah fine." she tells him

"okay, you sure?" he asks again

"yeah, Chris I'm fine honestly." she confirms

"okay, are you gonna come back out to the party?" he wonders

"yeah I'll be out in a few minutes." she tells him

"okay, well I guess I'll see you out there." he tells her

"okay." she says and watches him walk towards the door

"Chris?" she says to him

Chris turns around "yeah?" he answers her

"I'm pregnant!" she blurts out quickly

"what?" Chris fires back quickly

"but when...?" he wonders

"Sookie's wedding that night we slept together". she tells him quickly

Chris sighs running his hand down his face "a..are you sure?" he wonders

"oh, I'm definitly sure!" she confirms

"have you told R...?" he wonders

"nobody besides you yet." she blurts out quickly

Chris sighs "oh boy." he sighs

"yeah." Lorelai says just looking at him 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"so?" Lorelai wondes walking over to him slowly

"what?" he asks

"what are we..you gonna do?" she wonders

"I don't know." he tells her

"well we..you have to tell Sherry." she tells him

"yeah I guess I do." he tells her placing his hands on her hips softly

"are you going to leave her?" she wonders

"I don't know I know I just can't have 2 women pregnant at the same time." he tells her

"okay so you'll go off and be with her and let me raise this baby all alone again I've done it once and I can do it again." she tells him

"besides I'll have Rory's help." she tells him

"true." he says

Lorelai gets very hormonal at the moment and kisses him softly.

Chris holds her cheeks and kisses her back softly.

Lorelai pulls away "Chris." she says softly and runs her hand down his chest to his buldge in his jeans

"hmm?" he pushes his buldge into her hand

Lorelai rubs and squeezes him thru his jeans.

"is that what you want?" he asks her all sexily

"mhm what I always want." she french kisses him and unzips his jeans pulling his hardness out of his jeans stroking him lightly

Chris takes his pants off to his boxer shorts and helps Lorelai get out of hers not breaking thier kiss.

Lorelai pulls away "gawd I need you.' she tells him

"need you too." he tells her opening up the bathroom closet pulling out a towel and lays it on the floor

Lorelai strips the rest of her clothing and lays down

Chris pulls his boxers off throwing them in thier clothes pile and gets on the floor slowly entering Lorelai's warm wetness

"mmm home." Chris trusts away

"mmmm." Lorelai moans putting her head back and smiles

Chris thrusts harder massaging her breasts plunging into her listening to her moan for him. 


End file.
